


Tea Time

by thegreatwhizzermoroni



Series: Piping hot tea [1]
Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: M/M, but yeah theyre spilling SO MUCH TEA, connor and poptarts are like two teenage girls at a sleepover, how do i tag this djfjcjcj, im not thinking of the consequences while posting this, im sorry sksksksk, im trying to pace myself, it goes kinda fast, sorry its kinda short, this is probably soooo ooc oops, youll never know if this is a joke or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:17:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatwhizzermoroni/pseuds/thegreatwhizzermoroni
Summary: Connor and Poptarts are spilling tea about a lot of things.





	Tea Time

**Author's Note:**

> Take a shot every time one of them says bitch I dare you lol

“Spill the damn tea, Poptarts, I’m ready.”

“Ok ok, so,” Poptarts began, biting into a poptart. Connor dug into his bag of potato chips and listened carefully. “Bitch ok so I caught Kevin staring at your ass the other night.” He smirked.

“BITCH YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS!” Connors jaw dropped open, crumbs falling onto his pink sweater.

“I totally am, bitch, I think I saw him pop a boner too.”

“BITCH!”

“BITCH I KNOW, I COULDNT BELIEVE IT EITHER BUT I SAW IT WITH MY TWO EYES!”

“I GAVE KEVIN A BONER?”

“BITCH YES YOU DID!”

“Bitch,” Connor said, jumping off his bed and doing a pose. “It’s because my ass looks big in these shorts.”

Poptarts snickered. “Your ass always looks big though.”

“No, I’m just thicc.” Connor switched poses. “I’m going to enforce yoga night every thursday so he can stare at it some more.”

“Exempt me so I can watch.”

The two giggled. Connor went back and sat on his bed again. “Maybe if you wear these shorts, James’ll get one too.”

“Oh my god, stop!” Poptarts lightly pushed Connor. “He’s too innocent for that shit!”

“He didnt seem too innocent when y’all were in the closet earlier.” Connor winked. Poptarts paused. “You heard that?”

Connor choked on his potato chip. “I WAS JOKING, YOU GUYS ACTUALLY WENT IN THE CLOSET?!”

“BITCH, SHUT UP!” Poptarts pushed Connor with more force than last time. Connor fell off the bed. “BITCH!!!”

“Shit, I’M SORRY!”

Connor rubbed the back of his head. “That fucking hurt.”

“I’m sorry..”

“It’s ok, bitch, I’m fine.”

Once again, Connor hopped onto his bed. “Bitch, I have more tea, drink up.”

“Gladly.”

“Schrader and Davis are totally gay for eachother.” Connor munched on more potato chips, almost at the bottom of the bag.

“They are not, they like, hate eachother.”

“Bitch, I’m telling you,” Connor said between bites. “My gaydar goes berserk when they’re near eachother, and my gaydar doesnt lie.”

“Ok, then, why doesnt it work on Kevin then?”

Connor opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out. “That’s what I thought.” Poptarts swished his curls to the side with his left hand. “W-well if Schrader and Davis hate eachother so much, why do they always sit next to eachother during dinner?”

“Don’t change the topic.”

“I’M NOT!”

There was a knock on the door. “Dinners ready!” Kevin said through the door.

“Thanks dad,” Connor replied. His eyes went wide, realizing the mistake he just made. “WAIT, SHIT!”

Poptarts wheezed. “YOU JUST CALLED KEVIN DAD, I CAN’T EVEN!!”

“OH MY GOD, SHUT UP!” Connor pushed Poptarts and made his way to the door. “I will never let you live that down, just know that now.”

Tea time was over. The two went off to join the others for dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry you had to read that lmao


End file.
